The control of plant diseases caused by fungal plant pathogens is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Plant disease damage to ornamental, vegetable, field, cereal, and fruit crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. Many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new compounds that are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different sites of action.
PCT Patent Publication WO2008/124092 discloses fungicidal compounds of Formula i
wherein Y is, inter alia, selected from twenty-four 5- or 6-membered heteroaromatic rings optionally substituted with a phenyl ring or a 5- or 6-membered heteroaromatic ring. The heterobicycle-substituted azolyl benzene compounds of the present invention are not disclosed in this publication.